Stupid Love Letter
by Tricia Belle
Summary: JONAS. Joe stayed up all night writing a love letter. He doesn't have the guts to sign his name. He then puts it in Macy's locker and waits until she reads it, but she of course doesn't know who it's from. Will Joe be brave enough to confess? Oneshot.


**Stupid Love Letter**

I was completely zoning out in all of my morning classes. I'm not usually like this, I was _exhausted_. Why? I stayed up so late last night. Did JONAS have a concert? No. Did I study for any upcoming tests? No. Did I stay up until 3 a.m. writing some stupid love letter? Yes. Normally I'd be wide awake because I'm used to having lack of sleep. But when I finally passed out minutes after writing the sappy love note, I dreamt of her and couldn't get myself to wake up on time to prepare for school. Kevin and Nick wouldn't leave without me so we all arrived late to school. Luckily, none of the teachers thought we were being 'rock stars' about it and only gave us a warning.

"So when are you going to stuff that letter in the lucky girl's locker?" Kevin questioned as we headed to the cafeteria for lunch. Don't ask me how he knows about the letter; I was positive that he and Nick were deep in their sleep.

"What letter? What girl?" I tried to sound like I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Give it up, Joseph, we know about the love letter," Nick said, putting his hand on my shoulder as we searched for a table to sit at.

"Okay and…?" I urged them to continue.

"Well, we'll continue when we get your reaction," Kevin informed me.

I dropped the act and questioned, "How do you guys know about it? I swear you were both sleeping."

"We were," Nick confirmed, "but I guess you were too into spilling your heart out on a piece of paper to notice Kevin and I wake up at around 2 a.m." He let go of my shoulder once we sat at a vacant table.

"How did I wake you up? I was sure I was being extra quiet," I explained.

"You _were_ quiet," agreed Kevin. "Nick and I coincidentally woke up at the same time, I went down for a midnight snack and he had a bathroom break." We all pulled out our brown paper bags from our backpacks. The food here isn't that bad, but nothing beats Mom's cooking. My brothers and I are genuine New Jersey boys, you know that.

"Did you guys then read the letter over my shoulder?" I guessed.

"No," denied Nick, and started to eat his lunch along with Kevin. "You kept mumbling how you want to sleep, but you can't because you _have_ to finish writing the letter." I don't remember saying that to myself. But I _do_ remember thinking that. "Now, does that explain Kevin's question?"

"Yes," I said.

"So are you going to answer it?"

"Um, what was the question again?" I asked unknowingly.

"When are you going to give the girl the letter?" Kevin repeated.

"Before the end of the day, hopefully," I sighed.

"Do you mind if we read it just in case you made any—"

"I figured it out, you like a girl!" Stella suddenly declared and took a seat beside me.

"Huh?" I was startled at her statement.

"I was thinking about how out of it you were in class, and you're not like this when you have concerts, so I concluded one thing: you are infatuated with a girl."

"So you know about the love note he wrote last night?"

"Yes, Kevin, because she was at our house at 2 a.m." Nick sarcastically remarked.

"Nick's right, as always, I did not know about it until Kevin brought it up," She truthfully told me. "How cheesy is it?"

"No, you're not going to read it!" I shouted, but no one in the cafeteria seemed to care, as they were engaged in their own conversations. "I poured my heart out on that piece of paper, and the only one who can read it is the girl who it's for." I stood up, got my bag and stormed out of the cafeteria. I didn't care about my lunch; one of my brothers will eat it anyway.

I sat on the stairs in the main hallway and pulled the letter from my bag. I began to carefully read it over. Halfway into checking it over, I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I didn't think it was Nick or Kevin, though, because it'd be rather awkward being in that position.

"Hi, Joe, what are you doing?" The rather cheerful voice greeted.

I noticed the voice right away, and quickly hid the paper from the girl.

"Nothing," I casually replied.

She took her arms off me and sat next to me.

"That doesn't sound like nothing, Joseph. C'mon, tell me."

"Okay," I gave in. "But don't put this on your site or blog. If you do, you're dead to me, Macy." Do you want to know why it's not taking much for me to tell her? I don't care; I'm going to tell you anyway. Ever since Stella is officially with Van Dyke Tosh, I've been talking to Macy more because Stella's usually always with Van Dyke. It's been six months, and I guess you could say Macy's my new best friend, but I won't get into too much detail.

"Promise," She agreed.

"Well, I like a girl," I began, "and I stayed up all night writing her some dumb love letter."

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Macy gushed. "Are you having trouble trying to give it to her?"

"Kind of," I admitted.

"Would you like me to do it for you?" She offered. "I swear I won't read it."

I smiled at her defense but had to turn her down. "I'm sorry, Macy, but I'd like to do it myself."

"I understand," She said. "So why aren't you in the caf eating lunch?"

"Stella and my brothers are bothering me about it, so I decided to skip."

"I'm going there right now, but I could eat here and keep you company," Macy politely suggested.

"Or how about I keep _you_ company by sitting with you in the caf and watch you eat?" I offered.

"Sure, but better yet, why don't I share my food with you?"

I just smiled. Then I stood up and faced the girl still sitting on the steps. I held out my hand, waiting for her to take it. When she did, I pulled her up and let go of her hand to prevent awkward silence. I grabbed my bag and led her to the cafeteria. We sat at a table far away from my brothers. Wait, where did Stella go? I have a feeling she went to go join Van Dyke.

Macy got her lunch bag out and reached into it, getting a container and two plastic forks. She opened the container and handed me a fork. The container contained salad.

"Wow, Macy, eating healthy?"

"I guess you can say that," She shrugged. "But my fridge is basically empty, so I had no choice, and my mom borrowed my money but forgot to return my wallet."

"I could buy you lunch if you'd like."

"No, I can't have my best friend do that." I love how she refers to me as one of her best friends. A year ago, she'd address me as Joe Lucas of JONAS. It's amazing how fast we became best friends. And it is all because of my favorite blonde. Thanks, Stella.

"Exactly!" I started to eat Macy's salad. "I'm your best friend, which is why I _should_ buy you lunch."

"It's okay, Joe, really," She insisted and also put the healthy food in her mouth.

We chatted as we finished eating. Once we did, I thanked Macy for sharing and excused herself because she had to get to her next class early.

Now I had the chance to anonymously put the letter in my crush's locker. I exited the cafeteria and walked down the hallway where Stella's locker was. The girl's locker was across from Stella's. The blonde told me herself. I swiftly slipped the letter into said locker and was pleased with myself. I went to my next class a few minutes early with a smile plastered on my face. You could say I was grinning from ear to ear. I worked so hard on that letter, apart from ripping my heart out and gluing it on that piece of paper, I wrote in _calligraphy_. Do you know how hard that was for me? I hope she appreciates it and has the same feelings for me. I worked hard on this more than any assignment or project I've done. Do you think I'm infatuated with her? I think so. I can't help myself.

When school was over, I rushed home, hoping the girl would realize the note was from me.

"Joe, how did you get home before us?"

"I ran."

"Has Macy been training you?" Nick sarcastically remarked.

"Nah, but I should ask her," I suggested to myself. "I need help with my basketball. It's really sad though, because I am a guy, and I have to as a girl for help with sports. And you'd think—"

"That's not the point!" Nick snapped.

"Why didn't you inform us that you were going to leave early?" Kevin wanted answers. "That would have been helpful. Your brother and I waited half an hour for you until we got tired and just decided to leave without you."

"You could have texted me," I shrugged, thinking it wasn't a big deal.

"We did!" They replied in perfect unison.

I dug into the pocket of my uniform pants and took out my phone. I turned it on and saw two missed calls one from each brother, and four text messages, two from each. I then noticed my phone was on silent. I had the vibrate feature turned off. I apologized to my brothers and ran upstairs. They followed me.

"Fine, Joe, we forgive you. But tell us next time, or I'll hate you forever!" Nick warned. Some threat.

"Writer's block?" I guessed, curious of the strange behavior coming from Nicholas.

"Writer's block," Kevin confirmed.

"Writer's block, how I hate you so," Nick sighed and dragged his feet across the room to reach his piano.

"Now," Kevin pushed me into my recliner and he sat down as well. "Tell your big brother Kevin what happened."

"With what?"

"With the girl."

"Oh."

Kevin put an arm around me in a brotherly way.

"Well, I put it in her locker," I explained. "I'm not positive that she's read it yet."

"You didn't sign your name, did you?"

"No, but I have a feeling she'll know it's from me."

"Good luck with that."

"Thanks, Kev."

"That's what I'm here for."

"You're going to tell Nick everything I just said, aren't you?" I noted as he stood up.

"Unless you'd rather do it."

"No, you can do that."

"Working on a love letter: part two?"

"Ha ha ha," I fake laughed. "You're hilarious, Kev!"

"Why, thank you, Joseph!" He took my sarcastic comment as a very nice compliment and walked happily over to Nick.

I opened my book bag, took my books out and started to do my homework. When I grew tired, I offered to help Frankie write songs for his band. While in the songwriting process, the doorbell rang I remembered my parents say they'd be out grocery shopping, so one of us would have to get off our bum, slide down the pole or take the stairs, and open the door. I glanced around the room to see if any of my brothers are interested in doing so. When I reached the youngest Lucas brother, he simply said, "Mommy said not to talk to strangers."

Defeated, I went down the fire pole and opened the door for our unexpected visitor.

"Macy?" I was surprised to see her presence; she was still in her school uniform. Oh wait, I was still in mine too.

"Hi, Joe," She greeted. "Can I come inside?"

"Yes, of course!" I moved to the side to let the brunette inside. I closed the door behind her and sat on the couch.

"What brings you here, Little Miss Innocent?" I asked.

"I was on my way home from basketball practice and decided to stop by. I got an anonymous letter after lunch today."

Was she on to me?

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, and it was the sweetest love letter I've ever gotten!" She gushed dreamily. She then added seconds later, "Actually, it's the only love letter I've ever gotten."

I was waiting for her to ask if it was me. I was getting really anxious.

"I was wondering," Macy's voice trailed off. "If by chance, were you the one to write it?"

I hesitated and eventually replied flatly, "No."

"Oh, okay then, I just thought…" Her voice trailed off. "I'm sorry, I'll just go." She made her way to the door. I finally decided to toughen up. I went after her. Macy's hand was already on the doorknob when I gripped the wrist of her other hand. She turned to face me.

"Don't go," I whispered. "Yes, I wrote it."

"Honestly?"

"Honestly. I didn't want you putting the letter in the girl's locker because you're the girl."

"You're so sweet, Joseph!" Macy gushed. I sheepishly smiled and opened my arms, requesting a hug. Macy gladly granted it. I rested my chin on her head, while my arms were around her petite body.

Once we parted, she added, "I knew I loved you and your brothers for a reason."

"Now you can confirm on your site that I'm a hopeless romantic."

"I'd rather leave the fans guessing."

"Are you sure you don't want to share the news? And maybe even scan the letter?"

"I'm positive."

"Really, Macy, I don't mind."

"Not on my site, but I'll definitely blog about it. I'm dating Joseph Lucas of _school_, right?"

"Whoa, hold on, Macy, _dating_?"

"You're the one who gave me the letter!"

"So, want to go to the mall on Saturday? I've been on many 'romantic' dates with you anyway."

"Okay, but I thought those dates were fake."

"Maybe _you_ thought they were."

* * *

**I actually liked the ending. I'm rather proud of this story, and that's very rare to happen with a oneshot. Anyway, I hope you liked it too and would be kind enough to leave a review.**

**And if anyone's interested, this story is based off the song _Stupid Love Letter_ by _The Friday Night Boys_. You can go listen to that if you'd like.**

**Not much else to say, so thanks for reading! :D**

**-Trisha.  
**


End file.
